


Pink Hills.

by SweetDreams828



Category: Furby - Fandom
Genre: Furby, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreams828/pseuds/SweetDreams828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick little drabble!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pink Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble!

The girl awoke in a strange land, she was surrounded by pink hills, covered in pink grass. Purple and yellow flowers dotted the hills in festive little patches. The air smelled of honey and pollen as a warm breeze stirred around her. It was heaven.

  
She stood looking around her for life, hearing a soft shuffling in the grass she leaned down and saw it. It was small, slightly larger than an eight ball. It was fuzzy and had huge peering eyes. She leaned down and picked it up, it made a satisfied noise and started to speak in a strange language. She was happy with her new little companion. They played through the day, before she was so tired that she laid down in a bed of soft flowers.

  
"Good night little thing. You're all covered in fur so I think I will call you Furby." Furby made a contented noise before closing its eyes and going to sleep. The girl slept for a few hours dreaming pleasant dreams, before her sleep was disturbed by a phrase being said over and over, "Toh-dye, Toh-dye, Toh-dye" She rolled over to find her new Furby friend sitting at her head, his eyes glowing red.

  
"Toh-dye, Toh-dye, Toh-dye." She sat bolt up right, "What do you want!" The furby looked up at her, "Done, done, done, kill, kill, kill." She looked around her as the hills lighted up with the eyes of hundreds of Furbys all chanting, "Toh-dye, Toh-dye, Toh-dye." She screamed as they crowded over her pressing her down to the ground smothering her. "Toh-dye, Toh-dye, Toh-dye" was the last thing she ever heard.   
A few months later another found themselves awaking in a patch of pretty flowers, astounded by the beauty of the hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck sleeping tonight!


End file.
